Você é feliz?
Altruísmo. Beleza. Conhecimento. Dinheiro. Emagrecimento. Fama. Gratidão. Humor. Inteligência. Juventude. Otimismo. Propósito. Riqueza. Saúde. Trabalho… Quase todas as letras do alfabeto já foram utilizadas para listar os fatores que supostamente desencadeiam o fenômeno que os pesquisadores chamam de bem-estar subjetivo e o mundo inteiro conhece como felicidade – um estado mental emoldurado pelo sentimento agradável de contentamento, que resulta em euforia com o ritmo das coisas e o curso da vida. Valorizada ao longo da história como um ideal a ser buscado, redescoberta nos séculos 17 e 18, a felicidade vem ganhando cada vez mais importância e visibilidade. Um gráfico tendo por base a bibliografia sobre a felicidade preparada pelo sociólogo holandês Ruut Veenhoven, fundador do World Database of Happiness, mostra que o número de estudos sobre a felicidade a partir de 1970 forma uma acentuada curva ascendente. Hoje, a felicidade se transformou até em agenda política. Países como Austrália, Alemanha, França e Inglaterra têm sugerido que a felicidade de seus cidadãos deveria ser levada em conta na elaboração das políticas públicas. O Butão, pequeno reino no sul da Ásia, foi mais longe e criou o índice de Felicidade Interna Bruta (FIB). O problema é que, à medida que a riqueza aumenta, as expectativas das pessoas também crescem, o que levaria a um declínio na sensação de felicidade, o chamado paradoxo de Easterlin. O tema também está chegando às escolas. No livro The End of the Rainbow, Susan Engel argumenta que educar para a felicidade (e não para o dinheiro) deveria ser o objetivo das instituições de ensino. A escola precisa ser um lugar em que a criança experimente alegria, satisfação, propósito e um senso de conexão com os outros, incorporando rituais significativos em sua rotina, como começar o dia com um poema, compartilhar o almoço e ouvir música à tarde. No entanto, para a maioria das pessoas o que importa mesmo é a felicidade individual. Aqui entra a pergunta: será que você pode fazer alguma coisa para aumentar seu grau de felicidade e mantê-lo no novo patamar? O livro Stability of Happiness, organizado por Kennon Sheldon e Richard Lucas, discutiu o tema por uma variedade de perspectivas e, felizmente, a resposta é “sim”. Apesar de a genética e o ambiente exercerem um papel na felicidade, ela pode ser aprendida e mantida. Em seu elogiado livro A Ciência da Felicidade, Sonja Lyubomirsky afirma que 50% da nossa felicidade têm que ver com nossos genes, enquanto 10% são determinados pelas circunstâncias. Isso deixa 40% do potencial de felicidade sob o nosso controle. Naturalmente, a química cerebral também afeta os sentimentos. A ideia de que eu só serei feliz quando tiver um emprego melhor, uma namorada bonita, muito dinheiro, um carro zero, filhos obedientes, ou qualquer outra coisa, não passa de uma falácia, diz ela. Você pode ser feliz em meio às suas circunstâncias, a não ser, é óbvio, que elas sejam traumáticas demais. A boa notícia é que coisas simples como ajudar os outros e abraçar a pessoa amada podem tornar a pessoa mais feliz. E, quanto mais feliz a pessoa é, menos ela presta atenção ao que os outros estão fazendo. Deus, e não a felicidade, é o alvo final da vida e o bem maior da existência. Porém, a felicidade melhora todos os principais aspectos da vida, dá sentido à existência e deve ser buscada. O ser humano foi criado com uma ilimitada capacidade de ser feliz. Mas, com o pecado, adquiriu uma habilidade imensa de ser infeliz e estragar a felicidade dos outros. O plano de Deus é que sejamos felizes aqui e muito mais no futuro. Você carrega a felicidade no coração? Se a resposta for “não”, está na hora de mudar. A felicidade em seu grau mais alto é o alinhamento da vida com o Deus que é pura felicidade. Marcos de Benedicto (via Revista Adventista) Imagem: Alex Lawther e Jessica Barden na série de TV The End of the F***ing World https://megaphoneadv.blogspot.com.br/